New Goal
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: Jiraiya has gotten out of the hospital with a new goal. Will he be able to do it or will he just give up on it? JirTsu Oneshot


Ok this is my first oneshot I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (But one day I will. Mwahahaha)

* * *

It was a calm day in Konoha. Everyone's favorite perverted Hermit was finally getting out of the Hospital after coming back from battling the Akatsuki leader. He had a lot of think done since then.

He thought he was about to die and he remembered all his regrets. One thing he regretted was not getting a date with his one true love, the fifth Hokage, the temperamental, vain Sannin, Tsunade-sama.

He made a new goal. To let her know how much she means to him and to maybe get a date with her.

The first person he visited after getting out of the hospital was no other than _her._

"Hey Tsunade-chan." He greeted.

"Oh thank god, he's alive!" Tsunade said.

"Master Jiraiya you're a wake. We are so relieved." Shizune stated.

"Glad to know I would have been missed."

"Hold on I'll be right back with some tea."

Shizune left the two friends to talk.

"So Tsunade you were worried about me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well of course. We can't have one of the Sannin and my best friend dead now could we?" She said.

"Well um Tsunade I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about you and me."

"Come on Jiraiya spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Well Tsunade, I lo-"

Shizune walked in with the tea.

"Would you like some Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked politely.

"Oh no, it's alright. I don't really need it." He stated.

"Come on Master Jiraiya. It should help you." Shizune handed him a cup.

"Well like I was saying. Tsunade I lo-"

Jiraiya was interrupted again when Genma burst through the door and said that Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai returned from looking for Itachi and Sasuke and are in critical condition at the hospital.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya. I don't have time for you right now." She said rushing the hospital with Shizune.

"I guess you don't."

Jiraiya went to bar after trying all day to tell Tsunade his feelings. He had heard that Naruto had made it and the rest of ninja were fine too. But every time he tried to tell Tsunade he loved her she was always busy and had to turn him away and repeated countless times, over and over 'Sorry Jiraiya I don't have time for you right now.'

He had been at the bar for an hour or two. He had gotten really drunk. He was on his 30th bottle of Sake.

"I think you had enough old man." The bartender said.

"I'll tell you when I had enough; now bring me some more Sake." Jiraiya commanded.

"Alright, but is you die don't say I didn't warn you."

"I don't give a damn. Maybe I should be dead. Maybe I'll jump from a building and kill myself. I don't know. Now where is my Sake?"

The bartender sighed and gave the man his Sake knowing very well that when Jiraiya sets his mind to something he does not give up until he gets what he wants.

About 20 minutes late or 20 bottles later Tsunade showed up.

"Ok where's the baka?" She asked the bartender.

"Right over there with his 50th bottle."

"Wow he beat my record by 10."

She walks over and Jiraiya is so drunk he almost didn't recognize her.

"Hey there Sunday." Jiraiya said **REALLY **drunk.

"Alright that's enough now. Let's go."

"I thought you said you don't have time for me." He said gulping down another bottle.

"What's wrong with you? Is something wrong? Are you worried about Kakashi and his team? They're just fine if you want to see them."

"No it's just I've been trying to tell you something really important and you won't listen (hiccup) Nade."

"Well what is it?"

He drank one more bottle before saying it. "I love you Sundae." He said and then he collapsed from all the alcohol.

A couple of hours later Jiraiya found himself in his room on his bed with Tsunade treating his head injury. The one he got from hitting his head after collapsing.

His eyes weren't really open. Only a little. Tsunade almost didn't notice and pretended not to.

"I can't believe I have to waste all my chakra just to heal a baka like you. Tomorrow you are going to get screamed at since I can't do it now."

When she was done she walked straight out. Jiraiya fell back to sleep after.

The next day he woke up. _'Wow that was a weird dream.'_ Jiraiya thought.

He looked at the chair next to his bed and saw that Tsunade's jacket on his chair. He stood up to get it and there was a note under it. He picked it up and read it.

'_Jiraiya, you had me so worried when the Bar man said you wanted to kill yourself. Then I had to waste my chakra on you. Sheesh take care of yourself you idiot. Tsunade. P.S. I love you too, you perverted idiot.'_

_

* * *

_Ok that was it. I hope you like it! I know I suck at writing and I understand if you completely hate it. Tata for now. 


End file.
